shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of the Beast King 4 heavenly maidens
The four heavenly maidens referes two four female members of the Best King's army. They received this title from Kimo for tow reasons. The first being their exceptional skill at ''Kenbunshoku Haki ''and the second being there apperance. In Kemo on words the heavenly maidens are his greatest weapon, and the only reason he still is sailing the sea. Diao Chan The first heavenly maiden is Diao Chan. She is a young harpy with a unique ability. To see everyone in a spherical ten mile radius. Anyone in that range can be detected and tracked with pin point accuracy. This ability comes in handy when Kimo is directing his men on the battle field. She reports there enemy movements back in thier head quarters and keeps track of their allies. Diao Chan however has no combat prowes what so ever. For this very reason she is guarded twenty four hours a day by armed guards who work in shifts. The guards are called The Little Army and their main focus is on speed. The Little Army only has 24 soldiers. Their group is designed to strike fast and move quickly. As a person Diao Chan has a very up beat personality. She likes to talk, a lot. She talks the most out of everybody in the Beast King army. She talks so much that Kimo baned he from the planning room. She is only allowed to come around when the battle is starting. This flaw of hers even affects her guard. THe Little Army has the most transferes as many of Kimo's men can not stand to listen to her. The current 24 soldiers have gotten use to it, but many of them still threaten to leave the crew altogether. Wang Zhaojun Wang Zhaojun is the second heavenly maiden. She is another young lady who posses an extrodinary skil. Her ability allows her to see the out come of a plan. When she is in the war room and Kimo puts forth a plan she can look at the forces of the map and see the devistation. Her skill however tends more towards a whole group rather than an individual person. When her ability activates it shows her the devistation of the forces, but not the faces. An example would be The Beast King Army and the Shogun pirates clash. She could see the Shogun pirates completely whipped out and the Beast King Army still standing, but she won't see Kimo dead on the ground. Even with her limitations she is still considered one of the most valuable members of Kimo's forces. Unlike Diao Chan, Wang Zhaojun can actully defend herself. She does so by using her gigantic guitar to attack her foes with sound. Wang also has a thing for music. She plays on her guitar all day long and composs songs to entertain the crew when they are not fighting. She also imploys her ability to determine wheather or not they would like the song. Yang Guifei Yang Guifei is the third heavenly maiden. Her Kenbunshoku Haki ability allows her to sense the emotions of thoses around her in mass. She can feel how a massive amount of people feel and can pin point negative emotions out of a crowd of people. This ability comes in hand in both controling the Best King's army and figuring out the enemies movements. She can read wheather or not the enemy commander is anged or if his subordinates are fearful. On the surface it may not seem as powerful of an ability as the other two, but it plays a major role in Kimo's victories. Yang Guifei herself however never goes into battle. She is not a combatant and does not like to see blood. She does however contribute to the cause by writting and typing letters when she is not reading emotions and she runs the communications. Yang also has some skill with technology which she uses to create weapons and machines of war. It should be noted that she writes fan fiction on thursdays. Xishi Xishi the last and the most influential of the heavenly maidens. She posses a ability that allows her to see the deaths off all thoses around her. When on the battle field she can predict who and when a person dies. Using her ability she can move her troops and rematch opponents to avoide fatal encounters. Xishi is a full combat maiden. She leads her own unite called the Black Black Guild. They act as the vanguard for the Beast King's army and cut a bloody path through Kimo's enemies. Xishi however sits at the head of this section. Her skills with the blade are said to be a match for her haki abilites. Unlike the other maidens who only have kenbunshoku abilities Xishi has Busoshoku Haki as well. Xishi is not only a heavenly maiden, but also one of Kimo's Five Dragon Generals. Category:Army of the Beast King Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Pirate Category:Organization Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters